1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation valve in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the vehicle uses an exhaust gas recirculation unit for recirculating a portion of the exhaust gas to an engine for suppressing production of nitrogen oxide (NOx).
Since a related art exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) unit has an EGR valve and a bypass valve provided and mounted to a vehicle body separately, there has been a problem in that controlling of respective valve is difficult.
Moreover, since the bypass valve requires a separate pneumatic pipeline for operation and, has difficulty in making stable control of an amount of the exhaust gas, an early countermeasure on this has been required.